Under Miley's Star
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: Miley needed to talk to him, before she would go crazy. And there she found him, in their special picnic spot, underneath the stars. What would become of their night? Jiley JakexMiley Excellent, short, sweet and beautiful story.


**This is my first Hanni Montani fanfic. Going from Smallville to HM is a huge change, but I'm not switching permanently. I just saw part 2 of 2 today of Achey Jakey Heart, and I was like, whoa this is the best eppy ever. So uhm...here ya go. **

* * *

Miley walked quietly to the center of the beach, feeling the warm sand between her toes. She still didn't know if he would even be here-especially this late at night-but she had a feeling he would. If she didn't talk to him, or see his gorgeous face beyond all the magazines and propaganda, she would burst. Her heart would explode.

She saw a faint light, and appearing like a ghost, there he was. He was on their special blanket, surrounded by familar candles. Jake sat sadly, looking up at the stars.

Miley made her presence known by walking normally. Her feet collided with the sand, making a soft but audible noise. He turned, somehow not suprised by her presence.

"Any room for a girl whose made a huge mistake?"

He smiled sadly. "If there's enough room for a guy whose made a gigantic mistake, there's room for her, too."

She sat down slowly, trying to make every moment friendly. This was where they had spent unthinkable moments together, lost in their own world. This was where everything had happened.

This was where _they _had happened.

They sat there for a moment, lost in the stars before Jake spoke.

"Ever since we broke up..." he said softly, trying to find the right words."It's been different. It's like, I don't know. Just really wierd."

She laughed quietly. "I know the feeling." She looked straight at him. "I didn't come here to beg you to take me back. I came to apologize for not giving you a chance. You've been caught up in the celebrity world so long, I shouldn't have expected you to act like a regular kid that's been going to public schools since pre-k. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

He shook his head, still looking at the stars. "I know you want to apologize, but you shouldn't. I knew better than to act like that. I just...I just didn't want to give it a chance. I'm not really the jerk I protrayed yesterday. I'm a normal human, not some stuck up jerk. I know what normal is. I mean, every famous person had to start somewhere. So I'm sorry."

They sat longer, enjoying the full moon. Everything was brighter, and it seemed that for once, Miley didn't need to cook up some crazy scheme to get herself out of trouble. She didn't need to go undercover, or dress up in something stupid to save her skin. For once, they were happy with just being calm, and enjoying an uneventful night. They'd rather have this moment any day that one filled with a crazy, lesson-learning story slash adventure.

Because this was so much better.

Finally, the silence was broken. Jake felt the rush of blood going through his veins. He could feel the craziness of his actions, and the possibilities of what would come out of it. It was a risk he was willing to take though, just for Miley. He whispered softly, barely hearable.

"I love you."

He kept his eyes on the shining stars, waiting for anything. Maybe he was waiting for her to run away. Or maybe he was waiting for her to yell and get angry. Maybe, he was even waiting for her to possibly smile. But he wouldn't get his hopes up for waiting for something good to happen. That was too risky, even for him.

Miley looked at the blanket, barely unable to speak. Were they too young for this? Were they too unprepared for that choice of words? So she did something crazy, possibly stupid. She answered with her heart, not her mind.

"I love you too."

He laughed softly in releif, happy that those words were said. Words couldn't express the growing joy in both of their chests. Jake looked at his favorite, special star in the sky.

"Your star looks especially bright tonight, Miles. Just like you."

She grinned, remembering her very own star, named after her. He knew just how to make her feel special, even when she wasn't the most beautiful, smartest, or most independent girl in the world. But Jake always made her feel like she had all those qualities, even though they might not all apply.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I feel like at the moment, we're the brightest thing in the whole universe." Jake smiled as she scooted closer. Their shoulders brushed , and he wrapped his arm around her waist. " I know the feeling," he whispered into her ear, and they both leaned back at the same time. She laid on top of him and kissed him passionately, putting her heart and soul into it.

Maybe they were too young.

Maybe they were too unexperienced.

But with all their love put together, they could make up for that.

She ran her fingers over his chest. "I want you," she said seriously, looking into his eyes. Miley was never that type of girl, but there was a difference between what she wanted to do, and doing it just to have experience, or just doing it to spread talk around the school.

"I could hurt you," he reasoned.

"You would never," she decided.

They knew that they were crossing the line. And once they crossed it they would never, ever go back.

"I want you," she said more firmly. He looked into her eyes and saw the truth in her words. He kissed her lightly on the lips, once again. She carefully pulled his shirt off his body, and tossed it a couple of feet away.

They slowly inched over the line. They began to break their boundaries, slowly, but surely. And they knew that they would never, ever go back.

He carefully slipped her thin Hollister shirt over her head and tossed it, joining it with her shirt. "I want you," she said more desperately. She wiggled out of her shorts, almost fully exposed. But it didn't matter to her. She was all his, and he was hers. Soon, they would have nothing between them, and that was okay. She climbed off of him for a second, pulling off his khaki shorts and his sandals, as she kicked off her own flip-flops, and added them to the pile.

They exchanged "I love you"s before making the plunge between a crush and true, pure, undenying love. They became more mature young adults by making their descisions that they would never regret.

And they crossed the line, never looking back, only ahead. This was it, and they made history.

That night, together, they made love under the shining, bright light of the full moon and Miley's star.

* * *

**Awww, this is such a good story, and ya know it! So please, please, PLEASE review, and have a good night. Maybe they were too young. Or maybe they rushed into it. I don't really think so. Wanna hear your opinion! TTYL! P.S. There's not really a way for me to make a sequel, but uhm I could try if you really want me to. I dunno though.**


End file.
